


Affectionate, No Matter How

by SapphireAmethystPatch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I love one shots, New York special spoilers, One-Shot, a lil drabble, miraculous world spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireAmethystPatch/pseuds/SapphireAmethystPatch
Summary: Ladybug doesn’t realize her suit comes with controllable accessories like Chat’s does.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 216





	1. Subconsciously Affectionate

**Author's Note:**

> Contains minor spoilers for the New York special plus a little headcanon inspired by buggachat.
> 
> https://buggachat.tumblr.com/post/630291859087015936/ladybug-and-chat-noir-using-little-remote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but it was so cute

Despite the cold air whipping at her cheeks and hair ribbons, the backs of Ladybug’s eyes still felt hot with tears. She shivered, but she had been shaking way before she stepped outside. The little plush kitten that Chat controlled was secure in her yo-yo, but she held her own remote securely in her free hand (Chat had found a matching ladybug toy, obviously meant to be a couple’s long-distance item, but they found the irony amusing). She found herself idly tapping the green button as she swung to their designated rooftop.

She swatted at the red ribbons hitting her cheeks. With the wind behind her, they did not relent. Thankfully she wasn’t far from her goal.

He was already there, her dedicated partner, pacing and staring in wonder at the buzzing ladybug toy on his hand, when she landed, out of breath and exhausted.

She had just needed a friend. Someone who would understand. And thankfully, he did. 

Chat wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug almost as soon as her feet touched the rooftop. She was grateful that they didn’t need many words anymore.

No tears fell, but the fears and responsibilities of the Miraculous that had been weighing on her particularly hard this evening threatened her eyes. 

“It’s just so hard sometimes,” she whispered into his shoulder, to which he answered by squeezing a little tighter. 

She sniffled a little more before relaxing her hold, telling Chat he could let go. The tips of her ears and nose were most definitely red with cold, it was late autumn after all, but all she knew was that she felt quite a bit better. 

“Thank you, Chat. I know it’s not a very good reason to call you out here, though.”

“Don’t worry, my lady. I’ll be right at your side no matter what.”

The sentiment alone almost made her cry. She knew he meant it, but today it really did mean something else entirely. She had started looking away, when his (slightly cold) hands cupped her cheeks. 

“You know I mean that, right? No matter what, where, or why, I’m here for you.” Had his eyes always been that green? So vivid?

Suddenly his hands did not feel so cold against her skin, nor did her chest shudder from the cold, but rather by something else.

“Um, Ladybug?”

“C-Can you… let go?”

Laughter —was it amused or unamused? she couldn’t tell— rang around them for only a long moment before the wind carried it off. “I couldn’t even if I tried.”

It was a little hard to see since his arms were so close to her, but there was a red blur wrapped around his wrists. When he gently tried pulling away, she realized the issue. Her hair ribbons. 

“How did that happen?” She giggled nervously, grabbing hold of the end of the left offending ribbon and started to unwind it, only for it to tangle itself right back around his hand. 

“Y’know, if you wanted me to stay a little longer, you could have said so.”

Usually, she would have playfully scowled at him, or stuck her tongue out at him, or even make a witty comeback, but now she couldn’t meet his undoubtedly amused eyes.

“I don’t control them! What the...” she had unwinded one all the way, but just as she let go, it had winded its way back around his hand, much to her chagrin. 

“What do you mean? It doesn’t have a mind of its own. Maybe it’s like my tail?”

“The belt? It’s not alive, Chat Noir. And neither are my ribbons.” 

They both felt the ribbons tighten their hold on Chat, but a quick assessment of the other’s ruddy cheeks decided they would not speak of it. 

When she finally looked at him again, he had that sly grin on his face that she knew only meant trouble. And then he was kissing her nose, light as a feather, causing a series of tingling pinpricks to bloom from the center of her no-longer-cold face. 

“Chat!” She exclaimed, but the deed was done, and apparently her surprise had caused the ribbons to fall limp. Chat’s hands left her face as soon as he was able.

(Marinette would not think about how nice his warm hands had felt on her cold-bitten cheeks. It was only because it was cold out, and no other reason at all.)

But he was satisfied with his efforts, and he had fixed the problem after all, so she mumbled a quick “thanks”, averting her eyes while he chuckled.

“No problem bugaboo. And just so you know,” his hands held his baton at the ready, his back to her but his excited eyes holding her attention, “my belt does whatever my subconscious wants.” And then he was jumping away, admittedly a little too happy for her liking.

And if Adrien was a little distracted by Marinette’s new red hair ribbons the next day at school, well, it was certainly a coincidence.


	2. Consciously Affectionate

It had not even been a whole day before Ladybug caused his little bug toy to buzz with excitement. It always made Adrien happy when she did, albeit sometimes at downright odd times (like now, whilst he was doing homework and she probably should be too), but this time it caused a little doubt to settle in the pit of his stomach. He had kissed her, which was by far the furthest he’d ever taken his flirts, but she also hadn’t been totally opposed to it. Or maybe she had just been too disgusted to say anything.

Adrien thumped his head against the desk, his pen falling off the edge. He stayed there, face down against his textbook (what else could he do? he didn’t have the energy to lift his head), for quite a while when the ladybug buzzed again. Quickly he dove for his own remote (which he had gotten in the habit of keeping in his pocket at all times) and pressed the button to let her know he was there. 

Perhaps he should just say something? Ignoring it wouldn’t help at all. Unless she didn’t want to talk about it, in which case he shouldn’t say anything and—

Ugh. He was in his own head. Fresh air is just what he needed, and thankfully, he had access right at his fingertips.

Before the green magic had completely converted him, Chat Noir was already leaping across the rooftops, careful to get enough distance from his house. But today he wasn’t in the mood to see the city from above. 

The citizens of Paris had quickly gotten used to the surprise encounters of Chat Noir. Sure, there were rumors about why he tended to roam the city at odd times while Ladybug tended to only show her face during a battle, but no one minded.

Especially not the late-night street food vendors. Who knew Chat Noir had such a hankering for… well, food? He ate anything people were willing to donate. 

And so it was as Chat was walking a deserted street, whilst eating a small helping of leftover spaghetti from a nearby restaurant, that he ran into Ladybug.

Well, he nearly did. But as she stood there, wind tossing her hair ribbons this way and that, he decided to just watch. And he was certainly content to quietly gaze at her. 

Unfortunately, Chat Noir didn’t account for her super hearing. Almost as soon as he had resolved to leave her be that she was suddenly very close to him — was it necessary for her to be that close? He could faintly smell her perfume — and asking him questions he didn’t hear. 

“Chat? Chat…? Chat!”

He had to cross his eyes to see her snapping fingers.

“What are you doing out here? It’s really late!”

“I could ask the same of you, bugaboo.” He replied, as nonchalant as he could manage. 

She looked him up and down quizzically, eyes lingering on the small paper plate in his hands.

And then she was giggling. And not in the normal way she did when she couldn’t keep a straight face at one his particularly corny jokes. No, this laugh was different, higher and gentler than usual whilst she shook her head in amusement. To Chat’s untrained ears, it sounded a bit like she was intentionally altering her laugh, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the sound of it. 

“And what’s so funny?”

Her red-gloved fingers covered her mouth while she let her laughter die out, then shrugged. “Nothing really. You still haven’t answered me though. You should be in bed!”

Now it was Chat’s turn to be amused. “You’re the one who buzzed first! What were you doing up? I was doing homework.”

“This late? Never mind, don’t answer that.” She looked at her feet, totally out of character, “I was just bored and thinking of you.”

The air suddenly felt a little heavy in Chat’s lungs.

“Only feels fitting seeing as you're always on my mind,” He croaked, though it came out a little more serious than he intended.

A few long moments lingered before they both stuttered excuses and left to go back to their respective homes, cheeks warm and hearts fluttering. 


	3. Unconsciously Affectionate

Today marked the two-week mark of the night a very flustered Ladybug rested her hand on Chat’s as they sat on top of Notre Dame, looking at the city lights. And the very thought of it made Marinette feel like a swarm of akumas had waged war inside her. 

They hadn’t addressed the small touches, stolen glances, or the small giggles at even the worst jokes (on Chat’s part), and for that Marinette was grateful. She had even decided herself to try not to think about it too much. While suited up, it was a bit easier to let her thoughts go. 

So they had just hung out like they usually did after a night of patrol. Sometimes they sat down next to each other like usual.

Without thinking, Marinette put down her sewing needle and took out her own toy and remote, and pressed the button. 

Tikki watched as Marinette stared eagerly at the plush kitten, and how her face lit up when it buzzed about thirty seconds later. With a renewed smile on her face, she went back to work on the small piece she was hemming. 

“Marinette, you sure look at that toy a lot.”

“I look at it a normal amount!”

The blank stare from her small friend was enough to burn a hole through her head. 

“Okay, so maybe I do, what about it?”

“Don’t you think it’s a little, well…” Tikki struggled to find the right word so as not to be misunderstood.

“Tikki, I promise I’m not lying to myself, if that’s what you’re suggesting.” Once again she set down her work, opening her hands out. Tikki eagerly sat on her hands as they usually did when they had important things to discuss. “I just think that trying too hard to put a label on something unique is futile, y’know? No one else has the same relationship and circumstances that Chat Noir and I share, so why try and use normal terms? Cause we definitely aren’t normal.” Marinette chuckled a little, and Tikki did the same.

“That’s very smart Marinette. But are you sure you want to… continue with what you two are doing?”

“I think so. I’m not really trying anything, just going with what feels right.”

The buzzing kitten stopped Tikki from answering. Instead the kwami gave her a knowing glance.

“Well, what do you say Tikki? Wanna go for a spin?”

“You mean out to see your secret boyfriend?”

Marinette sputtered incoherently, with an uncontrollable blush and smile. “He’s not— we aren’t— I thought I said no labels!”

Tikki laughed a little, much in the same manner her mother would when she dropped something or fell over. “Just say the words!”

“Tikki, spots on!” 

* * * *

Adrien laid on his bed. Plagg laid beside his head. And all was well.

“Plagg?”

“Don’t ruin the moment kid.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m just messing. What up?”

“Do you think she loves me?”

The little glutton hovered lazily above Adrien’s face. “And there we go. Moment ruined.”

“Plagg!”

“How many times are you gonna ask that question?”

“I’m serious this time!”

“You say that every time.”

“I really think she does.”

The buzzing bug stopped Plagg from answering. Instead the kwami gave him a knowing glance.

“Well, what do you say Plagg? Wanna go for a spin?”

“You mean out to see your secret girlfriend?”

Adrien looked directly at Plagg, ignoring his uncontrollable blush, and smiled. “Precisely.”

Plagg groaned. “You humans and your stupid mating rituals. Just say the words.”

“Plagg, claws out!” 

* * * *

Neither of the heroes had planned on it, but they were both very tired when they met up, it being very late at night and had been staying out later than normal. So they met at a park and laid under the stars, Chat pointed out constellations. If they both happened to turn their heads to each other at the same time, their noses would brush.

It wasn’t until Ladybug stopped humming in response to his comments about the stars (after she had thoroughly teased him about his extensive knowledge about Greek and Norse mythology) that Adrien realized she had fallen asleep.

He took the time to really look at her, her soft smile and the smattering of freckles barely visible below her mask. The gentle curve of her jaw, her hand tightly holding his. The way her hair ribbons tickled his cheeks despite the lack of wind.

Wait. 

Shoulders shaking, Chat suppressed his laughter. She was still asleep.

Carefully he scooped her up into his arms as he stood. 

His heart swelled at the parallel, remembering fondly another time she had let him hold her like this. And just like before, she settled deeper into his arms, eyes still closed and smiling just a little wider. 

And if Marinette woke up in her own bed the next morning, still suited up, well, it was certainly a coincidence.

Right?


End file.
